


Mistaken Identity

by Aaerial15



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaerial15/pseuds/Aaerial15
Summary: An alternate ending to Sisters. Centauri police have successfully captured Starfire, and have taken her to the Centauri Moons to face judgement. Meanwhile, Blackfire has taken her place with the Titans. Can Robin and the others find the truth in time, or will Starfire rot in a Centauri prison for Blackfire's crimes?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Mistaken Identity

**Mistaken Identity**

**A Teen Titans fanfic**

_Author's Note: I do not own the characters in this story. All characters are the property of DC Comics. That being said, Enjoy!  
_

_The Titans had just finished a battle. A group of robots had tried to abduct Starfire, and would have been successful if not for Blackfire's precision aim. Robin looked startled. "How did you know how to hit them?" he asked. Starfire fought tears as she watched from the dumpster she'd ended up in, a rotten bannana peel on her head. "Lucky guess," Blackfire replied. Cyborg smiled. "We could use luck like that," he said, to Starfire's chagrin. "Maybe you oughta join the team," Cyborg offered. "Me, a Teen Titan?" Blackfire asked. Starfire gasped in shock._

The memories were still fresh in Starfire's mind. She slowly made her way to the roof of Titan Tower. She slowly shouldered her backpack. It didn't have much, just a few bare essentials. She held the necklace that Blackfire had given her earlier. "She will be a better Titan than I ever was," Starfire said sadly. "It's for the best, little sister," Blackfire said, surprising Starfire.

Starfire tried to stifle her tears as she faced her sister. "I am the better fighter," Blackfire stated, a wide smile growing on her face. Starfire sighed. Twice now, she had been attacked by strange robots, and twice, she had been helpless against them.

She stared at her feet. "You're right," she agreed slowly. She turned to fly away, not seeing Blackfire's smile at the prospect. "I'm sure you'll find something to be good at, maybe," Blackfire said in mock encouragement. Starfire turned to face her. She was tired of her sister's grating insults. But Blackfire saw what she did not, and took cover.

A ship was rapidly approaching. As Starfire opened her mouth to give Blackfire a piece of her mind, she was suddenly wrapped in what looked and felt like a green tentacle. It began to pull her rapidly away from the tower. Blackfire emerged and smiled. "Farewell, Sister, dear. Enjoy Centauri prison."

Robin rushed up to the tower, alerted by the loud noise of the ship's passing. "Blackfire, is anything wrong?" he asked. Blackfire turned and smiled. "Everything seems fine, Robin," she replied. Robin switched gears. He wanted to talk to Starfire. Ever since they'd returned from the club after the robot attack, she'd seemed withdrawn.

"Have you seen your sister? She's not in her room, and I need to talk to her," Robin said. Blackfire shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she replied. "I think she went flying," she lied. "She said something about needing to be alone." Robin nodded. "Oh, ok," he said. "Beast Boy's picking a movie, let's go down and watch," he suggested. "Oh, great," Blackfire replied with a smile.

"Blackfire of Tamaran, you are under arrest," the strange alien announced as they deposited Starfire in the holding pod. Her eyes widened. Blackfire? As much as she wanted to tell them they had the wrong girl, the tentacle was still wrapped around her, and she could not speak.

The other alien nodded. "We have the Tamaranian girl," he said. "Preparing to leave Earth orbit." Starfire's muffled cries did nothing to tell her captors that they had the wrong girl. As the Centauri ship left Earth's atmosphere, Starfire found herself surrounded in darkness. Whatever this tentacle-like thing was that was wrapped around her, it suppressed her ability to fire star bolts.

An alarm went off in Titan Tower. Cyborg stared at the screen as the rest of the team entered the room. "What's going on, Cyborg?" Robin asked, shaking himself from sleepiness. Blackfire put a hand on Robin's shoulder. "I'm sure we can handle it," she said.

"It looks like the Hive Five are robbing a bank," Cyborg reported. The computer showed security footage of Mammoth attempting to rip the bank's safe open. For the moment, the safe stood strong, but it was only a matter of time. His partner Gizmo shook his head. "Let me, you help Cinderblock and Jinx watch the guards."

As Gizmo began rigging the door with explosives of his own design, another camera cut to Jinx imprisoning civilians in a sphere with her magic. Time was of the essence. "We gotta go dudes!" Beast Boy yelled, worry for the innocents in his voice. For all they knew, those civilians could be suffocating. "We should get Star," Cyborg suggested. "That makes it 6 on 5." 

"There's no time," Blackfire interrupted. "She told me she needed some time alone," she lied. "We can take them," Beast boy added. "I think we have the numbers advantage. I didn't see Plasmus." Robin was all business. "Titans, GO!" he ordered.

Starfire had collapsed to her knees in the holding pod. She replayed her capture over and over in her mind. What did these aliens want with her and where were they taking her? They appeared to ignore her existence as they went about their business on the ship. The pod had been lowered from the top so she was not outside of the ship any longer.

They seemed to be regularly conversing. The two were obviously friends. Of what, she did not know. She could not hear anything but the sound of her own breathing inside the pod. Family life, perhaps? Business? Who knew. She didn't really care. She just wanted to break out of this ship and head back to the planet she called home.

There was one thing that bothered her more than anything else. Just before the pod had been activated, one of the aliens had called her Blackfire. As soon as she got back to Earth, she intended to find out why, and who better to ask than her sister.


End file.
